


Flashbacks of a Broken Past

by Furuyanagi_Churin



Series: Random Keyakizaka46 OS Collection [3]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuyanagi_Churin/pseuds/Furuyanagi_Churin
Summary: Despising life, Hirate Yurina just wanted to break away from it all. Worried for the center's health, Nagahama Neru, with the aid of Sugai Yuuka, Moriya Akane, Watanabe Rika and Watanabe Risa try to find the root cause of Yurina's pain and anguish, only to find that it was deeper than they had first realised.





	Flashbacks of a Broken Past

**Techi’s POV**

 

Each step I took was more pain. My heart felt heavy; my mentality was dropping. Everytime someone talked to me, it was just silent. No words came out.

 

_ I’m losing myself… _

 

How long have I been like this? It seems I’ve lost track… everything feels the same to me at this point. Dull, monotonous days… adults telling me that I’m wrong, that I didn’t do something right…

 

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong…  _ That word keeps repeating.

 

Why? Why am I always the one who is looked down upon? Why am I considered “wrong”? Am I not a human to them anymore?

 

It was best if I wasn’t here anymore… maybe that way this pain would go away…

 

_ I should disappear… Who would even miss me? _

 

\--------------------

 

**Third Person POV**

 

“Where’s Techi?” Nagahama Neru had asked the others who were with her, noticing the lack of the center’s aura in the room, “She can’t be late!”

 

“She’s usually on time. You should cut her some slack, Neru,” Moriya Akane replied, a calm tone present in her voice.

 

“Neru has a point though, Akanen.”

 

“I’ll call her,” Sugai Yuuka said, dialing her phone number. However, much to her surprise, the call had gone straight to voicemail. “Eh…?”

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Watanabe Rika asked.

 

“I don’t know… I’m really worried.”

 

Neru frowned. She began to wonder what might’ve happened to Yurina, whether or not she was okay, or whether the worst has happened to her.

 

“Neru-chan, don’t worry!” Akane spoke, enthusiastically, “We’ll find her!”

 

“But, where do we start?”

 

“Let’s see if anyone else has seen her, maybe that could give us an indication of where she can be.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Between the four of them, they had each tried to contact four out of the sixteen remaining members, to check for any clues.

 

They asked around but to no avail. The staff members hadn’t seen the girl either, but then, Yuuka had suddenly gotten a text by Shizuoka native Oda Nana.

 

_ “I was about to get into the station, when Techi bumped past me. She didn’t say a word, nor did she seem okay either. She looked almost dead.” _ And about three “in shock” emojis.

 

“She was at the station, so she must be headed somewhere…”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Let’s see…” Yuuka texted back,  _ “Do you know where she was headed to?” _

 

A few seconds after, she answered back,  _ “It looks like she’s going to the bus station just outside the train station, but aside from that I have no clue where she’s going.” _

 

“Let’s go. She’s going to the bus station near the train station Dani always travels to and from Tokyo.”

 

The girls hurried to the place Yurina was last spotted by Nana, although waiting for the train was a bit of a problem.

 

“Crap! This is taking too long!”

 

Neru was just staring at her phone, waiting for the exact moment when she was gonna find something from Yurina. As if, just waiting, would get her to come back.

 

“Techi…”

 

Finally, the train came, and once they got situated, Neru had gotten a cryptic message from an unknown number.

 

_ “Leave. Don’t worry about someone like her. You have your own life to think about.” _

 

“What the…?”

 

“What is it?” Yuuka asked, Neru immediately showing her the text. Watanabe Risa leaned in, also seeing the text.

 

“What the hell?!” Her sudden outburst made people on the train stare. “Ah… sorry.”

 

Everyone else looked at Neru’s text, all of them both creeped out and worried.

 

“Who on Earth sent this?”

 

“Maybe a Techi anti?”

 

“How would they even know Neru’s phone number?”

 

“It’s too horrible… It’s unforgivable,” Berika said. Her hands were balled tightly into fists.

 

Neru, in and amongst the discussion, thought carefully about the text, her eyes widening.

 

“What if it isn’t a Techi anti… but Techi herself?” She said to herself, “That’s the only way an unknown number could’ve texted or called me.”

 

“What? Techi?”

 

“But why would she use a different number than her other one?”

 

“That’s exactly it. She knows we’ll be worried about her, so she changed her phone number so we wouldn’t contact her. And maybe that text to me is a way of saying she wants to be left alone.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Risa replied.

 

“Should I text her back?” Neru asked.

 

“It’s the only way we can know for sure that it’s her.”

 

Neru took a deep breath and started typing on her phone. 

 

_ “Techi, if this is you, please reply… I’m really worried about you, we all are. If you’re troubled, talk to us, we can help you. Don’t shut us out. You’re not alone.” _

 

While waiting for her reply, they soon arrived at their destination and once they got off, tried to look for the exit they wanted.

 

They hurried to the bus station but saw no sign of her anywhere.

 

“Has Techi answered yet?”

 

“No…” Neru answered gloomily.

 

“We can’t lose hope yet.” Yuuka reassured her. “Let’s hurry.”

 

They tried asking around, seeing if any of the public knew where she had gone. The most they had gotten was that one man had been asked by someone if there was a way to Aokigahara from the station, and they had just left on a bus with other tourists.

 

“Aokigahara..? He couldn’t have meant…”

 

“Neru, just calm down. We don’t know for sure yet.”

 

“Right. We have to go there ourselves and make sure.”

 

Then and there, Neru had heard her phone go off again. She quickly got it out and saw the reply from “Techi”.

 

It was a picture of the sky.

 

“Oh no… Techi!”

 

Neru began sprinting, surprising the other members with her. They all followed, not knowing where Neru was taking them, nor the reason behind it.

 

“Neru! Wait!”

 

“Techi! Where are you?!” Neru started shouting. “Please! Just tell us you’re okay!”

 

“What are you doing, Neru?!”

 

“I have to go find her… she’s not far. I know it.”

 

Slowly, more and more messages flooded Neru’s phone. Each one an added clue from another.

 

_ “Stop, there’s no use.” _

 

_ “Just stay away.” _

 

_ “No one needs me.” _

 

“You’re wrong, Techi! You’re wrong about that!” she shouted louder.

 

_ “You’re the one who’s wrong.” _

 

_ “I can’t stand any of this anymore. I’m done.” _

 

“Please! Just tell us where you are so we can sort this out!”

 

Neru then saw a person at the roof of one of the buildings, looking down at her.

 

“Techi! Techi!” Neru shouted. “Please!”

 

“Yurina!”

 

“There has to be another way!”

 

_ “There isn’t any other way. Just leave now.” _

 

“No! We won’t leave you!” Yuuka yelled.

 

“Right!” Berika said. “We’re here for you!”

 

_ “This pain… It hurts too much to share.” _

 

“Yurina, we care about you!”

 

“We don’t care how much of a burden it is! We want to help you!”

 

“No matter what you may think, we’re your friends!”

 

“Please, Techi! We don’t want you to leave!”

 

Everyone shouted and pleaded, until finally, they heard a scream from Yurina. They saw her disappear from the roof, running somewhere.

 

“Techi!”

 

“Quick, inside!” Risa said, all of them running into the building.

 

They rushed to the nearest elevator, Neru frantically pushing the button. She couldn’t bare to think of what Yurina would’ve been doing if they hadn’t interfered.

 

“Please, please, please,” she kept praying hard until the elevator finally opened.

 

The girls hurried inside, pushing through the ones leaving the elevator, and rode to the top floor. Akane saw Neru was shaking and rubbed her back to support her.

 

When the door opened, they were all about to run out, but then saw Yurina standing before them, her head low.

 

“Yurina..!”

 

“Techi?”

 

Yurina collapsed to her knees, beginning to cry. Neru immediately rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

 

“I was worried… Don’t do that again!” she said.

 

“I-I… want to believe all of you… I want a reason to keep going… But… It’s so hard. It’s all so stressful. I feel like I’m..!”

 

“Techi,” Neru held both of her shoulders gently, meeting her gaze. “We’re a group. All of us together are Keyakizaka46. So we share our burdens, our stress, our struggle to become better. You shouldn’t be alone in this.”

 

“As captain, I agree,” Yuuka said. “Why didn’t you just tell us this is what you were going through?”

 

“It was… just that it wasn’t to do with the group… I felt like my life was crumbling apart…”

 

“Were you considering graduating?” Akane asked.

 

“Honestly… I was. But, Keyakizaka isn’t the same without all twenty-one of us.”

 

Everyone became teary eyed with her words, bombarding her with a huge group hug.

 

“It just wouldn’t be the same without you, Techi.”

 

“We’re sure it’s a lot of pressure for you, being the center and ace of the group. But, we got your back.”

 

Yurina couldn’t look at any of them, shutting her eyes tight as tears fought their way out. Tears of frustration, of relief, of joy and sadness mixed together. Her chest was feeling tight, but at the same time, she felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Not completely, but just enough that she didn’t feel crushed by the pressure.

 

Once everyone broke away from the hug, they let Yurina onto the elevator car and rode back down to the station, where they had made their way back to Tokyo. 

 

The other members were suddenly asking questions about where they’ve been and what had happened. 

 

“Techi! Are you okay?” Oda Nana, who was the one who had led the girls to her location, asked, panickedly, “When I saw you at the station, you seemed as though you were dead.”

 

“Yeah.. I’m sorry for making you all worry like that.”

 

“We’re just glad you’re okay.”

 

Yurina just smiled. Though it was evident to Neru that it was slightly forced, she smiled too, knowing that through some means, she had smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my take on what it would be like if Techi really wanted to end it all, but ofc Neru and the others were there before she did anything serious.


End file.
